Fate
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler meet at a convention. How will it go?
1. Miami

**Monica and Chandler don't know each other. Monica doesn't have any kids and Chandler has a 12 year old daughter named Isabella.**

"Are you ready to go Isabella?" Chandler asked from the front door.

Isabella hurried down the stairs with her bags. "I sure am dad."

They hurried out of the door and into the car.

"Why are we going to Miami again?" She asked as they drove down the road.

"It's a convention for all chefs." He said.

She smiled. "That's great. Am I allowed to go to?"

He patted her arm. "Of course you can. It's at a hotel so you can even go swimming if you want."

Isabella liked that idea. "This is going to be a great vacation from New York city."

"Have fun." Rachel said as she said good bye to Monica at the air port.

Monica hugged her. "Thank you. Please don't have that baby until I get back." Monica told Rachel and hugged Ross.

Rachel put her hand on her stomach. "I'll try." She only had a couple weeks to go.

Ross handed Monica the bags he carried for her. "See you in a week."

Monica checked into the Holton Hotel. She was glad to be out o She thought she would go to the pool and lay out by the pool. The convention wasn't until tomorrow.

Chandler and Isabella arrived shortly after and checked in.

"Can we go swimming daddy?" Isabella asked.

Chandler looked out the window to see the great view. "Sure baby." He waited for her to get changed to a bathing suit then they went down to the pool. Chandler thought he would sit while she swam. "Mind of I sit here?" He asked Monica. He wanted to make sure she wasn't saving a chair.

Monica sat up and looked at him. "Sure. I'm Monica."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Chandler. What brings you to town?"

"The chef convention. You?"

"The same. My daughter was happy she could come to."

"How old?" Monica asked.

"12." He said pointing to her as she went off the diving board.

"She's very pretty. Is it just the two of you."

Chandler nodded sadly. "Yes it is. What about you? Married? Kids?"

"No. It's just me." She said.

Isabella smiled as she watched her dad. She really wanted him to be happy. She hadn't seen him that happy talking to a woman in a long time.

**Sorry it's so short. This just seemed like a good stopping point.**


	2. convention

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Who was that woman yesterday?" Isabella asked Chandler as she watched him get ready from the bed.

Chandler was fixing his tie. "She is also here for the convention. Her name is Monica."

Isabella smiled. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's nice." Chandler said and he got his suit jacket from the closet.

Isabella shook her head and sat up on the bed. "No dad. I mean like her like her. Like as in ask her out."

"I don't know. I have you." He said.

Isabella walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "When is the last time you have been on a date?" When he didn't answer she kept going. "Exactly. It's been so long. Just do it."

Chandler smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked so much like him it was scary. "I appreciate it but we have to go now. We don't want to be late."

Isabella sighed. He never wanted to talk about getting a girlfriend. She just wanted her dad to be happy. They walked down stairs to the convention. There were tables everywhere. There was also food and drinks.

"Can I get a bowl of fruit and lay out in the sun?" Isabella asked.

Chandler looked up and saw the pool area through the double doors. "Yes just don't leave that area and scream if anyone tries to mess with you."

Isabella smiled. "Ok dad." She got some fruit, something to drink and went outside.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica walking towards him. She had a strapless yellow shirt on and white pants with black high heels. Her hair was down and straight.

"Your daughter seems like a great kid." She said.

Chandler smiled. "Thank you. So where are you from?"

"Chicago. You?" She asked.

"New York city." He told her.

After talking for a little bit, they decided to go try the food that was there. They had a good time with one another.

"I should go get my daughter. But could I get your number?" He said once the convention was over for the day.

"Sure." She wrote it down and handed it to him. "How long are you in town for?"

"Two more days. Isabella wanted to see the city. You?" He asked.

"The same. It was the only day I could get a flight out." She told him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled. She thought he was really cute. "I would love to."

Chandler smiled. He was relieved that she agreed to it. "Great. I'll call you."

Monica nodded. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. going home

**Thank you for reviewing**

"Daddy you look great." Isabella said as Chandler got ready for his date.

Chandler smiled. "Thank you honey."

"What am I going to do while you're on your date?" She asked.

"Rae will be here. I asked her to fly down yesterday. She agreed so I bought her a plane ticket." He told her. Rae is Isabella's babysitter and has been since she was 7.

Isabella clapped his hands. "Great." She really liked Rae.

Shortly after, Rae got there and Chandler went to Monica's hotel room to get her. She was staying 5 rooms down form where he and Isabella were. He was really nervous. He hadn't been on a date in a long time. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was amazed when she answered the door. She had a strapless white dress on with black high heels and black jewelry.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and got chills down her spine. "Thank you. You look handsome."

Chandler took her to a seafood restaurant. They talked and talked.

"What kind of restaurant do you work at?" He asked.

Monica sat her glass of wine down. "A steak house. I'm the head chef there. I actually really want to own a fine dinning restaurant. What about you?"

"I want to own my own too. I have a building but it's going to take a while to remodel it. Right now I am the head chef of a restaurant that sells all American food."

They both had so much in common. It was a shame it was ending tomorrow when they both had to go back to their homes. He walked her back and they exchanged phone numbers.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head.

She looked back in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't knowing we both have to go home tomorrow."

He nodded. "It's fine. You're right." He didn't know why he just did that. He had never tried to kiss a woman after the first date. Something was special about her though. He gently kissed her cheek. "Good night." He said and walked away.

"Are you going to see her again?" Isabella asked the next date while they were packing.

Chandler sighed. "We have been through this. She lives in Chicago and we live in New York. It's not going to work."

Isabella frowned. She felt bad for her dad. "Ok." She knew arguing with him wouldn't get her anywhere.

At the airport, Monica kept scanning the crowd to see if she could see him.

"Last call for gate 6." The lady over the intercom announced.

Monica sighed. She had to get on the plane before they left. So she did.

While Chandler and Isabella were in line to board, Chandler kept looking around to see if Monica was there. He wanted to see her one last time. He didn't see her though.

Monica and Chandler both sat on there planes thinking of each other.

"Why did I have to go on that date." They both whispered to themselves. They knew if they didn't they wouldn't be thinking of each other. They would just be happy to go home.


	4. New york

**Thank you for reviewing**

A week went by and all Chandler was doing was thinking of Monica. He missed her even though they barely knew each other.

"Just call her." Isabella said at breakfast.

Chandler shook his head and came back to reality. "Who?" He asked, pretending he had no idea who she was talking about.

Isabella smiled at her dad. "Monica. I know you keep thinking about her and I see you look at her number multiple times a day."

He nodded. He didn't know what to say but he knew she was right. He should call her.

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I should get to the bus stop."

"Ok have a good day." He stood in the door way and watched her go to the end of the street where the bus stop was. He watched until the bus came just like he did every morning before heading to work. Then on some days, Rae the babysitter would watch her after school if he had to work late. Today was one of those days. After work he paid Rae then started dinner for him and Isabella. Then after dinner she went to her room to do her home work. Now that Chandler was alone he knew it was a good time to Call Monica. He was nervous as it rang.

"Hello." She said.

He was relieved that she answered the phone. "Hey Monica. It's Chandler from Miami."

She smiled. She was hoping he would call at some point. "Oh hi Chandler."

"I know we live in different states but I would like for you to come out to New York and I will come to Chicago. I just really want to see you. I'll even pay for it if you like." He said.

She stood by the window and watched the rain fall. "Ok I can actually come out this weekend. You don't have to pay for it." She said.

He smiled. "I'll see you this weekend."

Isabella was thrilled that Monica was going to be coming to New York. She helped her dad get the spare bedroom all set up for her.

"Dad can I go with you to get her?" She asked Her plane was coming in Friday afternoon.

"No you're going to school." He told her.

She sighed. "Alright."

That afternoon, Chandler waited at the airport for Monica to come. He had never remembered being so nervous before.

"Oh my gosh Chandler?" A woman said.

He turned around. "Sarah?" He and Sarah dated a couple years ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town on business." She said. She walked up and put her arms around him.

He stepped back. "Stop it."

"I should go anyway but I just miss you." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "We will never be together again."

She nodded. She knew she hurt him. "Just let me do this." At the moment when she kissed him, Monica got off the plane and saw.

She turned around and walked away before she could see Chandler immediately push her away.

"What is your problem?" He asked and walked away from her. He waited and waited for Monica but she never came. "I knew it was to good to be true." He mumbled to himself before walking away.


	5. forgive

**Thank you for reviewing. I decided to upload twice today**

Chandler went down the coffee shop after leaving the airport called Central Perk. To his surprise he saw Monica there. She looked like she had been crying. He wanted to know why she stood him up like that. He walked over to her and gently touched her arm.

She looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

He was confused. Why was she mad at him? He should be the one that's mad at her. "Where were you today? I came to get you from the airport?" He sat beside her on the couch.

"Oh I was there. I was there long enough to see you kissing that girl." She said mad but quietly so no one would hear.

"No. She's my ex girlfriend. She walked up and kissed me but I pushed her away." He said.

She didn't know if she should believe him but something was saying he was telling the truth. "Really?"

He nodded. "I broke up with her a while ago. Years ago actually. Isabella was 8 at the time. Sarah and I had been dating for almost a year. She hadn't been feeling well and went to the Dr. She was pregnant and didn't bother to tell me until after she got an abortion."

She felt so bad for him. She touched his arm. "How did you find out?"

"Well the Dr called for a follow up. She was in the shower so I answered her phone. I ended our relationship after hearing she would do that behind my back. So I guess today she wanted to see if we could get back together. After that, I haven't really trusted another woman. Dating hasn't been in my priorities. " He said.

Monica sympathized for him. "I'm sorry."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

He smiled and took her hand then stood up. "Lets go to my house." He took her to his house.

Isabella was so happy Monica was there when she came home. Monica nor Chandler mentioned what happened earlier that day. Chandler fixed a nice meal then the three of them watched a movie.

"How long are you here for?" He asked.

"Three days. Then I have to go back to work." She said.

He nodded. He didn't want to see her go. "Ok. I understand."

The next day, Monica saw Chandler making breakfast .

"Sleep good?" He asked smiling at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. We should talk."

He sighed. "Yes."

"How is this relationship going to work?" She asked.

"I don't know." He put his hands on her waist. "I want to find out."

She smiled. "Me too."


	6. hard to do

**Thank you for reviewing..**

During Monica's stay, Chandler showed her all his favorite places of New York City. He also took her out to try all different kinds of foods. He even took her to the places she wanted to see. On one night, Rae watched Isabella so Chandler could take Monica out on a romantic evening. He took her to his favorite French restaurant and then on a boat ride. They were both sad when it was time for Monica to go back home. On the way to the airport, Chandler dropped Isabella off at cheerleading practice. The airport was only 15 minutes away.

"Bye Monica." Isabella said.

Monica smiled at the young girl. "Bye Isabella."

Isabella went around to the driver side door and kissed her dad. "Bye daddy."

"Bye honey. Have a good time." He said.

She waved bye as she ran to see her friends.

"I'll come see you soon." Chandler said once they reached the airport.

Monica smiled. "Ok."

He gently touched her face. "Have a safe flight." They both stood there and looked at each other. Chandler couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. To his surprise, Monica kissed him back. They kissed until they heard that her plane was boarding.

"I'll talk to you soon." She said just above a whisper. She didn't want the kiss to end.

He nodded. "Ok." He watched her walk onto the plane. He wished they both lived in New York. He was determined to make this work though. He just hoped that Monica felt the same way as him.

He went back to Isabella and waited for her to be done with cheerleading practice.

Monica and Chandler talked a couple times a week. With each phone call they learned more and more about each other if that was even possible. They had already shared so much.

A couple weeks went by. Chandler and Isabella went to Chicago to see Monica. She took him to see all the sights in Chicago. They went out to eat at a couple places. She didn't have a spare room so Chandler slept in bed with Monica while Isabella slept on the pull out couch.

"I don't like this." He said in bed while he stroked her arm.

She rolled over in his arms. "Me too." She knew what he meant. The arrangement wasn't good. They lived 15 hours away from each other.

He kissed her head. "I want to keep seeing you though."

"So do I. I really want this to work." She told him.

He sighed. "Lets go to bed." He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to enjoy being with her.

"Yeah." She said. She felt the same way.

The following day, Monica took Chandler and Isabella to the airport to go home.

She hugged Isabella. "Bye."

"Bye." Isabella said. She didn't want to leave. She knew how happy her dad was with Monica.

Then Monica turned to Chandler and hugged him. "Bye. I'll talk to you soon."

He kissed her lips. "I'll call you tonight."

She nodded and watched him walk away. This good bye was harder then the last.

He looked back and smiled at her one last time. He couldn't wait until she came to New York again.


	7. phone call

**Thank you for reviewing**

A couple months went by. Monica and Chandler were both so busy that they couldn't come see each other. They still talked on the phone every night. A long distant relationship was hard but they had been doing it for 4 months now.

"I have a question." Monica said one night as they talked on the phone.

Chandler finished pulling up his pajama pants and sat on his bed. "What's that?"

"I was wondering about Isabella's mother. Either of you have ever talked about her. Is she in her life?" She asked.

"Well, her mother's name is Tess. We dated all through college. Then after we graduated, we moved in together. We had talked about marriage but we both wanted to get started on our careers first. A year after we were living together we found out she was pregnant. We were both thrilled. When we told her parents, they convinced her that she was to young to be a mother and she had her whole life in front of her. Despite that Tess and I were still happy. My parents were also very happy. We were young but I know I was mature enough to be a father. We had a great apartment with two bedrooms and we both had jobs that paid well. Once Isabella was born all we did was fight. She was starting to listen to her parents and believe she was to young to be a mother. When Isabella was 5 months old, Tess got a job opportunity 8 hours away. We were already broken up. We had been shortly after Isabella was born. I refused to be that far away from my daughter. She thought I could give her a better life. So she gave me custody and left. We haven't seen her or heard from her since." He said. He never liked talking about it. With Monica it seemed easier though.

Monica was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Wow. I'm sorry. That is horrible."

He smiled. "It's ok. It's been so long ago that it doesn't bother me anymore." He was being truthful. It didn't bother him. All the love that he had for her was gone now.

After that phone call, Monica kept thinking about that story that he told her. He deserved better than being in a long distant relationship. So the next day, she called him.

He smiled when he saw she was calling. "Hey Mon."

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She said.

That didn't sound good he thought. "Ok."

She took a deep breath. "Being in a long distant relationship isn't fair to you. You deserve to be with someone that is in the same city as you."

"Then move here." He said.

"What?" She asked making sure she heard him right.

"Move here. You said yourself that your brother and parents live here." He told her.

"Chandler my job is here." She told him.

"There are plenty of job opportunities here. Please just move here. I love you." He said trying to convince her.

She smiled. He had never said that. "I love you too."

"So will you move here?" He asked hopeful.

A huge smile spread across her face. "I will gladly move to New York to be with you ."

He was so happy to hear her say that. "Great."

She smiled. "I should go to bed but we can talk more about this."

"Ok. I'll email you apartment listings." He told her.

She couldn't stop smiling. "ok."

That night, they both couldn't stop thinking of each other. This would make being together so much easier.


	8. moving

**Thank you for reviewing everyone..**

Chandler knocked on Isabella's door after he got off the phone with Monica. He walked in when she said it was ok. "How would you feel about Monica coming to live in New York."

Isabella walked over to her dad and hugged him. "That sounds great daddy." She just wanted him to be happy.

He kissed the top of her head.

"When is she coming?" She asked excited.

"We are going to talk it over more and decide." He told her.

After talking, Chandler found Monica an apartment close to where he lived. He and Isabella had a two bedroom house. They had lived there for quite sometime. Monica sold all of her things in Chicago. Then came to New York and bought all new things. Chandler helped her. She was moved in within 2 months.

Monica smiled when it was all finished. She was so happy to be there. She was so happy that he wanted to be there with her. "Thank you for all your help."

Chandler put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy that you're here."

She faced him and put her arms around him. "So am I."

He moved her hair back and gently kissed her lips. "I have been waiting to do that for some time."

She smiled and he kissed her again before she could say anything. "My brother wants to meet you." She said when the kiss broke."

He was still holding her close. "When?"

"How about you come over for dinner tonight." She offered.

He nodded. "I'll get Rae to watch Isabella."

"No bring her as well." She said.

That evening, Monica was getting everything ready for dinner. Ross arrived first.

"Hey Mon." He walked up and kissed her cheek. "Where is this boyfriend that you have been dating for 6 months?"

"He and his daughter will be here soon." She said as she stirred the food that was on the stove."

Ross' eyes got big. "A daughter? He has a daughter?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "yes and please be nice to him. I love him ok?"

"Ok I will try." Ross said.

A couple minutes later, Chandler and Isabella came in. "Hey sweetie." Chandler said and kissed her lips."

She smiled at him. "Hey."

"Can I help?" Isabella asked.

Monica shook her head. "No sweetie. It's ok. It's almost ready."

"I'm Ross." He told Chandler.

Chandler shook his hand. "I'm Chandler."

They all sat down for dinner and talked.

"He's nice." Ross said after they ate. "I really like him."

Monica was relieved. "Good I'm glad."

He hugged his sister. "I should get going." He said bye to everyone and left.

Monica cuddled up to Chandler on the couch. "He likes you."

He rubbed her back. "Good. He seems nice. I have an idea."

She shifted in his arms so she could look at him. "What's that?"

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" He asked.

She smiled. "Ok." She kissed him then went to grab some clothes.

Chandler smiled as he watched her walk away and knew that she was the woman he would marry some day.


	9. surprise

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**I don't know about you, but I can't wait until the Friends cast is on Ellen in November.**

Monica and Chandler have been dating for 10 months now.

"No don't leave." Chandler said to Monica one morning in bed. He had his arms wrapped around her.

She smiled. "I need to go home. I haven't been there all week."

He kissed her cheek. "You could always move in here."

She rolled over to face him. "Ok." She said and then kissed him. They immediately started moving her things in and she gave Ross everything she didn't need.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Chandler asked Isabella on the way home from cheerleading practice the next day.

"I really want to get my ears pierced." She said.

He nodded. "Ok. I can take you today."

She looked down at her lap and then at him. "Would it hurt your feelings if Monica took me?"

He smiled. "No honey not at all."

Isabella leaned over and hugged his arm. "Thanks daddy."

"Do you want anything else for your birthday?" He asked.

"I want to have some friends over, eat pizza, maybe watch a movie." She said.

He couldn't get over how much his daughter was growing up. "Alright. Can you keep a secret? I have a plan"

Isabella nodded and Chandler told her.

Later that day, Monica took Isabella to the mall to get her ears pierced. Then they ate lunch and bought a new dress for Isabella's birthday party next weekend.

"Monica can we go into Zale's?" Isabella asked, pointing to a jewelry store.

"Honey, I don't think your dad would want you buying any expensive rings." She said.

"I don't want to buy anything." She said and dragged Monica into the store. "What is your favorite? Mine is this one." Isabella told her and pointed to a silver one with pink hearts.

Monica studied the rings and found one. "I really like this one." It was silver with sapphire blue diamonds in them.

"That's the one I want to buy sir." Chandler said.

Monica turned around and saw him standing there. "What? Are you crazy? This is expensive."

He walked up to her and held her hands. "I have never been more sure about anything. I know you just moved in yesterday but I am so crazy about you and I wanted you to have the ring of your choice before I asked you a very important question." He got down on one knee. "Monica Gellar, will you marry me?"

She could feel tears in her eyes. "Yes." She said and the customers clapped.

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her.

Isabella clapped her hands. "This is so great."

They all hugged then went home to celebrate.


	10. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.**

"Isabella you did a great job." Chandler said when his 15 year old pulled up to their house.

She turned off the car and smiled at him. "Thanks dad."

"Come on, lets go tell mom." He said as he got out of the car. After the wedding, Monica adopted Isabella.

Isabella ran in the house. "I did it. I drove." She wasn't that good at first but she finally got the hang of it.

Monica smiled as she burped 2 month old Conner. "Good job honey."

Chandler walked in and 2 year old James came running to him. Chandler picked him up. "Hi little man."

James yawned and lay his head on his dad's shoulder.

"It's to early to go to bed now." Chandler said and put him down so he could play. He walked in the kitchen and kissed Conner and Monica.

"Are you sure, you're going to be ok watching the boys tonight?" Chandler asked Isabella.

"Yes dad. I'm almost 16 and you aren't leaving until they're asleep anyway." She said.

"Ok just make sure to call if you need anything." He said. It was her first time babysitting them.

Isabella put her hands on his shoulders. "Relax."

That night, they put the boys to bed then got ready for their date. Conner was now sleeping through the night without waking up to nurse so they could go out now.

"Nothing is fitting right." Monica said.

Chandler smiled and kissed her cheek. "You just had a baby, and besides you look beautiful."

She smiled at how sweet he was being. "Thank you."

They went out to dinner at a nice restaurant.

"I have something to show you." Chandler said once they finished their meal.

"What is it?" She asked. He was always full of surprises.

He held her hand as they walked outside. "We can walk. It's not far. It's just around the corner." They walked for a couple minutes holding hands until Chandler stopped in front of a building.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. It was empty. There were no people in there. Just a couple of tables.

Chandler got the key from his pocket and walked her in. "This my dear, is our new restaurant."

She smiled and hugged him. "Oh my gosh really?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes. All we have to do is set it up and give it a name." It was both of their dreams.

She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her again.

Chandler hired people to get it ready. After a couple months, it was ready. It was called 'MC Cuisine.' It became popular very fast. Now that Isabella is 16, she's able to work there so she's a waitress.

One day, Monica and Chandler walked by the restaurant on their way to take the kids to the park while they were in the city. Isabella came too so she could spend time with them. Chandler smiled when he looked at his family beside him and then at his restaurant he had with his wife. He had never felt so lucky.


End file.
